Shadow the Hedgehog
Shadow the Hedgehog is a major character from the Sonic the Hedgehog video games. He was created as "The Ultimate Life Form" by Professor Gerald Robotnik. Shadow is immortal, however that doesn't mean that he does not feel pain. Shadow is ageless as well. Since his debut, Shadow has appeared in a multitude of games, television shows, and comic books. Shadow is Sonic's arch-rival (yet friend) and Rouge and Omega's best friend. His past was almost a complete mystery until the game Shadow the Hedgehog ''revealed the events surrounding his creation. In contrast to Sonic, Shadow is typically portrayed as a tortured anti-hero, or a renegade who can just as easily serve the forces of evil as those of good. However, he does what he needs to do to accomplish what he knows to be right. According to an official poll, Shadow is the second most popular character in the series, second only to Sonic himself. Concept and Creation After the success of ''Sonic Adventure, it was only natural to assume that a sequel would be produced. Hoping that the game would be for the Dreamcast what Sonic the Hedgehog 2 was for the Mega Drive, a portion of the team responsible for the first Adventure title was sent off to work at Sega of America. It was led by director Takashi Iizuka, while Yuji Naka remained back in Japan to work on other properties, including Phantasy Star Online. With the team in place, brainstorming soon began on what form Sonic Adventure 2 would take. Early on, it was decided that one of the main themes of the game would be the dichotomy between good and evil, and to help explore that, the creators came up with new characters that would both assist Dr. Eggman and challenge the established cast of heroes. Though Yuji Uekawa was tasked drawing the final design of the character, it was Takashi Iizuka who conceived Shadow, coming up with the idea to use a dark, anti-hero figure who was similar to Sonic in shape, but not in personality. When being designed, the character's original name was "Terios," which translates to "reflection of," more than likely to play off of the hero/villain dynamic within the game. Once Sonic Adventure 2 was announced, the identity and nature of Shadow was a heavily-guarded secret. The character was first shown to the public the first game trailer for Sonic Adventure 2; however, his name was not revealed. GameStop described what little was shown as Anti-Sonic - similar in appearance, but with darker skin, more angled eyes, and a fearsome scowl instead of Sonic's trademark grin." Indeed, the push to build hype for the new character put other characters on the back burner. When Shadow seemingly died in Sonic Adventure 2, there rose a huge fanbase for Shadow to appear in more games, after being disappointed by his "death". This let Takashi Iizuka input Shadow as a playable character in Sonic Heroes and even star in his own game, Shadow the Hedgehog. In fact, Takashi Iizuka said that they maintained the mystery around the character of Shadow the Hedgehog and had wanted to feature him in his own game since he was introduced. For the Shadow the Hedgehog game, after feeling that it would be inappropriate to give Sonic's character a gun as fans had requested in mailings, Yuji Naka believed that by focusing on Shadow for his own game, they could use his different identity from Sonic to build upon the Sonic brand. History Early life Fifty years before the events of Sonic Adventure 2, a top-secret project known as "Project Shadow" had begun on the Space Colony ARK. Led by Professor Gerald Robotnik, it was a government-sanctioned initiative to create "The Ultimate Lifeform," an immortal being that could be used for the benefit of the nation, likely in a militaristic fashion. While Gerald had initial misgivings to the purpose of the research he was assigned to, he realized that his results might be able to save his granddaughter, Maria. Suffering from the incurable disease Neuro-Immune Deficiency Syndrome, Maria only had a short time left to live, and Gerald was willing to do whatever it took to save her life. Going against his worries of stepping into territory man had no business playing with, the professor immediately began work, hoping that he could apply any newly-gained knowledge to find a cure to N.I.D.S. Even with the resources at his disposal, Professor Gerald was unable to make significant progress. Without alerting anyone, Gerald decided to plea to the stars for help, contacting the Black Arms race. An alien civilization that lived upon the Black Comet, a celestial object that passed near the planet every fifty years, its leader Black Doom offered to assist Gerald in his quest. He offered his blood - which ended up being the key to perfect the ultimate lifeform - in exchange for the seven Chaos Emeralds, which he would collect the next time he passed through. Knowing that the Black Arms' intentions were less than desirable, Gerald made the deal regardless, and was able to successfully create Shadow the Hedgehog. Once brought to life, Shadow immediately befriended Maria, and they became close during their short time together. Gerald, meanwhile, made precautions for the return of the alien race, ensuring that the Eclipse Cannon - an extremely powerful laser built into the ARK - was compatible with the seven Chaos Emeralds, so that when they did return humanity would be able to defend itself instead of bowing to their whims. However, Gerald's progress was ruined when it was leaked to G.U.N. how he was able to create the successful prototype. During the meeting between Gerald and the Black Arms, one of the other children aboard the ARK had accidentally seen what transpired, and reported back to those in charge. As ties between the ARK and the United Federation had already been strained, hearing the news of the dealings with an alien race scared those in charge. Afraid of the implications, it was decided to launch an invasion and put a stop to the work being done there. What happened next was nothing short of madness, as G.U.N. troops descended onto the ARK, causing chaos and confusion wherever they went. Immediately they went after the Biolizard, which they thought was the successful "Project Shadow" prototype, and in the process of putting the creature into stasis lost quite a few soldiers. From there they went about doing damage control, shutting down everything, getting everyone off the ARK, and killing those who resisted if need be. Knowing that the G.U.N. forces would be there at any moment, Maria convinced Shadow to enter an escape pod, her final wish to him that he give the people on the planet a chance to be happy. Wishing him goodbye, Shadow could do nothing as he watched the G.U.N. soldiers storm into the lab, firing a shot which would forever change the hedgehog's life. Learning of his granddaughter's death, Professor Gerald soon went mad, swearing vengeance on humanity for taking away the only thing that ever meant anything to him. Though just what exactly transpired is cloudy, what is known is that both Gerald and the escape pod that held Shadow were gathered by G.U.N., Shadow being placed in cryogenic storage within Prison Island, and Gerald being incarcerated and charged with the crimes that happened aboard the ARK. Personality Shadow is a mysterious and serious loner hedgehog. He usually acts with a cool and businesslike indifference, only occasionally showing his vulnerable side. He is rarely seen with others for an extended period of time and usually distances himself from essentially everyone. He is usually soft-spoken, silent and doesn't speak much, but he always knows exactly what to say in combat. However, Shadow never bluffs. If he makes a threat, he has every intention of carrying it out. Shadow constantly refers to himself as the Ultimate Lifeform and like Sonic can be extremely arrogant, often belittling his opponents and insulting their lack of strength. He believes no one can beat him, and tends to see anyone as a fool for challenging him. Shadow also has a ruthless and merciless edge in combat that all other characters in the series lack, and displays a natural "killer instinct". Shadow's infamous ruthlessness and aggression leads to fear and a nervousness that inhibits characters from his unshakable intent or sheer power in combat. Numerous characters from the Sonic series have shown absolute dread from encountering Shadow. Shadow's enemies never treat him lightly; he is one of the very few people Sonic takes seriously and acts hostile towards. Alongside his dark and violent demeanor, Shadow can be smug and stubborn. He usually acts rather cynical and sarcastic and appears to have a very low opinion on other people which he voices bluntly, regardless if anyone likes it or not. However, he's rarely if ever concerned about what anyone else's opinions are on him. On occasion, Shadow appears to have some degree of mental instability. This is demonstrated by his instances of post-traumatic flashbacks to Maria's face prior to and during the events of Shadow the Hedgehog, though it could be argued that they were simply an effect of his amnesia. Another example could be that in many games Shadow is featured in, he pursues his foes with disturbing determination; that is to say he'll go to any length to accomplish something he desires or feels should be a certain way, no matter what the cost. In his own game, he also showed a rather coarse language. Shadow also possesses some sense of identity, as evidenced when after falsely being told that he isn't the Ultimate Lifeform due to a lab report. He states to Rouge that even if his memories were fake, he is still Shadow the Hedgehog. Similarly in Sonic Heroes, during the Egg Fleet level, he mentions that even without his memories, he is still the Ultimate Lifeform, Shadow the Hedgehog. These qualities make him rarely susceptible to being manipulated by other forces. Although he does come off as somewhat cold and apathetic, Shadow has a heart and does show his caring side at times. When Omega begins his attack in Sonic Heroes, Shadow could have easily forgotten about Rouge and engaged Omega without defending her. Instead, Shadow saves her from Omega, despite having absolutely no memory of her. He was also shown to be legitimately shocked when he learned that his goal of gaining the Chaos Emeralds to restore his memories was actually manipulated by Black Doom in order to wipe out humanity. Likewise, when the GUN Commander finally confronts him with his own memories of Shadow's nightmarish creation, Shadow agrees to face judgment if he was indeed responsible for the ARK massacre 50 years ago. In Sonic Colors, Shadow was also shown to be worried about the possibility of Sonic and Tails getting hurt while trying to save the wisps, much to their surprise. However, he remained dismissive about his concern for them. His main goal in Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood was also to rescue Omega from the Marauders. He was also quite enraged when he found out that the Marrauders had been hurting Omega, going so far as avenging him and in the process even calling him a friend. Shadow brushes off most kindness or sympathy that is sent his way; in Sonic Heroes, when Rouge showed concern for Shadow when he saw a broken android, Shadow curtly brushed her concern away. Also in Shadow the Hedgehog after Sonic suggested some "friendly competition," Shadow bluntly rejected his offer. At times, however, Shadow is also shown to appreciate people caring for him. In Sonic Adventure 2, After Amy made him remember his promise to Maria, Shadow told her that he is keeping his promise both to Maria and her. Also, in Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), when Rouge told him that she would always be by his side, he acknowledged her. Despite the fact that Shadow often fights for the greater good, he is considered an anti-hero by the most part due to his morality. He does whatever is necessary to get what he wants or feels is right, though this enthusiasm causes him to take risks and jump into situations without fully thinking it through. Regardless, Shadow does have his moments of selflessness, helpfulness and heroism. He nearly gave his life at the end of Sonic Adventure 2 to save Earth and helped Silver uncover the truth of the Solaris Project, after saving Sonic from Silver. Powers and Abilities Chaos Manipulation Shadow's trademark ability. He can use Chaos in various ways, such as in energy bursts, time-stopping, teleporting, defending, increasing his stats, and many other ways. This power can be upgraded if Shadow remove his Inhibitor Rings, which increases his power so greatly that he could destroy an entire army of perfect clones of a time demon, however, his stamina depletes much faster than normal. Gravity Manipulation Shown in Sonic Free Riders, Shadow is able to control gravity to dive and to make manouvers in his Extreme Gear. Space-Time Manipulation Shadow can alter space-time, allowing him to stop the time, teleport, distort it and to create dimensional/chaotic rifts. Minor Super Strength Shadow has shown great strength, being able to lift heavy concrete plates and to break solid metal with strong attacks. Super Speed Shadow is one of the fastest characters of all franchises, being able to par with Sonic. His max normal speed is the speed of light, and he is able to surpass it if he transforms. Gigantic Resistance Shadow is very resistant do damage, shown in feats such as surviving from a fall from space to earth, being shot multiple times, being struck by a gigantic robot, and many other things. Proficient Gunman Shadow is very proficient in using guns, being able to effectively aim and shoot at insane speeds. Skilled Swordsman Shadow is apt to use swords and katanas as weapons, since he managed to defeat many G.U.N agents, Eggman robots and Black Arms aliens using swords. Master Hand-to-Hand fighter Shadow is master at the art of physical damage with his bare hands, having his own fighting style, depicted as brutal and quick, with swift punches, karate chops and roundhouse kicks as part of his arsenal. Skilled Biker Shadow is a skilled motorcycle/bike user, and can drive better than many people. Transformation Shadow is able to, currently, transform into three (canon) forms: Dark Shadow (Boosts his attack, grants infinite ammo to any weapon that he is currently using, keep using Chaos Blasts; He needs one Chaos Emerald and to be enraged), Hero Shadow (Boosts his space-time manipulation, allowing him to teleport to very far distances and to stop time for a longer time (?); He needs a Chaos Emerald and to be calm) and Super Shadow (Needs all 7 Chaos Emeralds; Gives him 100% physical damage reduction, faster than light speeds and many other abilities, such as major-super strength). Possessions Inhibitor Rings Shadow has rings that controls his power around his wrists and on the socks. If he removes those rings, his power increases greatly, but he loses much more stamina too. Darkness/Air Shoes (Extreme Gear) Shadow haves shoes that can make him hover around the ground, and that allows him to skate rather than running, granting him more durability on races, but slower on some types of terrain. Heroic Acts Quotes *"MARIA...!!" - horrified to Maria's death. *"Hmph!" *"Disappear!" - throwing chaos spear *"Chaos Control!" - Shadow controlling time and space. *"Chaos Blast!" - destroying everything in a large blast area. *"Exactly." - Yes. *"What's this?" *"Outta my way!" *"Interesting..." - Shadow about things he's mostly interested. *"This is the Ultimate power!" *"Maria... I just don't know anything anymore. I often wonder why I was created; What my purpose is for being here. Maybe if I go down there, I will find the answers. Maybe..." - Shadow while watching the Earth from above with Maria since fifty years ago. *"My name is Shadow. Since you were so kind to release me, My master, I will grant you one wish. (...) Behold the true power I possess!" - Shadow's first words in Sonic Adventure 2. *"I'll be waiting for you.. In the central control room... on the space colony ARK." - Shadow as Eggman warns him to wait. *"Hmph, how pathetic!" - Surrounded by police forces. *"It all starts with this... A jewel containing the ultimate power..." - Shadow with the stolen Chaos Emerald from the Federal Reserve Bank. *"My name's Shadow. I'm the world's ultimate life form. There's not time for games... FAREWELL!" - Shadow introducing himself to Sonic before leaving. *"I've been waiting for you, doctor. Now, I will show the glorious achievement of what the world's leading scientist, Professor Gerald has created. The ARK was the first space colony created by mankind. Not many people know that the ark contained a top secret research facility where weapons of mass destruction were being created. This is one of them. A weapon capable of destroying an entire planet... code named: The Eclipse Cannon!" - Meeting Dr. Eggman on the ARK and showing him Gerald's legacy. *"But, it's been deactivated for sometime, now. To reactivate it, large amounts of energy are necessary." - reply to Eggman if it's Gerald's legacy *"Exactly. To reactivate the machine, We need the seven chaos emeralds. Once you have that, then you'll have the ultimate power of destruction to use as you please. And then... The world could be yours!" - Shadow to Eggman that the world will belong to Eggman. *"What the-!" - when hugged by Amy. *"Ahh... Shoot! Troublemaker!" - On his way to rescue Rouge after she's trapped inside a locked safe with a Chaos Emerald. *"That blue hedgehog again of all places.." - stumbling upon Sonic again. *"Faker!? I think you're the fake hedgehog around here! YOU'RE comparing yourself to me?! HA! You're not even good enough to be my fake!" - His first clash with Sonic. *"I guess he was just a regular hedgehog after all." - Witnessing the capsule Sonic's trapped inside explode. *"So that was your plan from the very beginning, huh? Or was it a direct order from the president? NOW I know who you are! You're that government spy, Rouge the Bat, aren't you?!" - Shadow meeting Rogue again in the central control room. *"You never cease to surprise me, blue hedgehog. I thought that capsule you were in exploded in space." - meeting Sonic again on the Space Colony ARK. *"Before this is over... I'll show you the true power of CHAOS CONTROL!" - Shadow, just before his second fight with Sonic. *"Impossible...! I am the ultimate life..." - his defeat in the second clash *"It's all going according to plan. There's no reason for me to help them. Besides, there's no way to save anyone." - after being tricked by his master. *"That's what I've promised her. And I must keep that promised. That's what Maria wished for. I gotta go now! I have to keep my promise to Maria - And you." - Having Amy reminding Shadow of Maria Robotnik. *"Sonic, leave it to me, I'll destroy him!" - Shadow's first turn. *"Here I come, you creep!" - at the beginning of his turn. *"Maria... watch me. I will fulfill your wish!" - determination *"(panting) Sonic... I think I've discovered who the ultimate lifeform is...it might be you." - while fighting the final hazard at 3:50 as Sonic. *"I must destroy all the evil the professor has created." - after defeating the Finalhazard. *"NOW, SONIC!" - To Sonic before casting Chaos Control with him to Intercept the ARK. *"Maria, this is what you wanted, right? This is my promise I made to you..." Shadow's death. *"Is that so? Well then... It'll be a date to DIE for!" - Shadow to Team Sonic *"You'll regret this, Doctor. Even if I'm not real, I'm still the ultimate lifeform, Shadow the Hedgehog!" -before attacking the Egg fleet, Sonic Heroes. *"Useless heaps of metal!" - seeing Badniks. *"So you're the one behind all of this, huh?" - Learning Metal Sonic copied every team's data. *"Sonic, We're counting on you!" - Shadow after battle with Metal Madness. *"You won't be able to move when he casts chaos control. Turn the Control/Left Analog/Left Thumb stick quickly to minimize the stop time." - Shadow's hint about when Metal Sonic using Chaos Control. *"You best try your hardest, or else you'll get hurt." - before fighting Emrel, Sonic Battle. *"Shadow the Hedgehog... Why does that name haunt me...? It's the only thing I can remember... And... that Gruesome image..." - suffering from amnesia, his own game *"Hmm. Look how pathetic they are! I don't have time for these humans." - witnessing the arrival of the Black Arms. *"Just what was that all about? If he says he knows the truth about who I am... Then like it or not, I have to believe him. The only way I'm going to get the secrets to my past is to get those Chaos Emeralds!" - from the prologue of his own game. *"You might look like me, but I know you're just a fake." - in multiplayer battle mode. *"Where's that damn FOURTH Chaos Emerald?" - in the beginning of Circus park. *"(cackling maniacally) The pieces are coming together. This Ultimate life form the keep referring to is the black Hedgehog, and he... Died! And I'm it's copy. I must be the android Dr. Eggman created. And it's clear what needs to be done! Doctor... You're going straight to the place you've created me from." - learning who he actually is and ready to drive Eggman out for creating him. *"A Chaos Emerald? You've gotta be kidding me, guys! This is like taking candy from a baby, which is fine by me!" - before taking a hidden chaos emerald on board Tails' spaceship. *"I'll be there Maria! I swear! Whatever it takes, I'll take care of the ARK and the professor!" - promising Maria to save the ARK from the Artificial Chaos. *"If what you say is true, then I will respectfully except my fate. (...) But I just need some time... to uncover the real truth." - To Abraham Tower before leaving him to buy himself some time. *"Yes Doctor, you will regret ever having created me...you're going straight to hell!" - Shadow vs Egg Dealer. *"Goodbye, Doctor!" - putting an end to Eggman. *"I'm Shadow the Hedgehog, and I mad a promise that i intend to keep. With the power of these emeralds, Black Doom and his army are finished! This is WHO I AM!!" - Pure Hero ending. *"It's do or die, Sonic the Hedgehog." - after defeating Sonic and Diablon in the Final Haunt. *"I've heard enough. You're boring me to death, Black Doom! You're going DOWN!" - confronting Black Doom. *"You have no control over me. I've made a promise, and I'm here to keep it! Today... I PUT MY PAST BEHIND ME!!" - Shadow to Black Doom before he puts an end to him. *"This is the end of you, and the end to my cursed past!" - after finally killing Black Doom. *"Only one thing left to do... to put the past behind me!! CHAOS CONTROL!!!" - Shadow putting an end for the Black Arms. *"Goodbye forever, Shadow the Hedgehog." - abandoning his past. *"My assignment was to rescue you, nothing more." - Shadow to Rouge about what he needed to do. *"let's get this over with." - confronting Egg Cerberus. *"Ha! There's no strength in numbers!" - destroying enemies. *"Who are you? And how do you know my name?" - meeting strangers who knows him. *"Grr... Gimme a hand." - surrounded by too many enemies. *"Hmph, I didn't even need your help." - when the other played helped him stop a few enemies. *"DON'T TOUCH IT!" - shouting at Rouge to stay away from the Chaos Emerald because Iblis is emerging. *"I determine my own destiny." - confronting Mephiles. *"Don't bother to try and deceive me. I know who I am!" - in the beginning of the first fight with Mephiles. *"I'm Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog." - Introducing himself in Sonic's way. *"Mephiles isn't trying to help you create a better future, He's trying to eliminate the past." - Shadow telling Silver that Mephiles is lying to Silver. *"We'll have to spit up. I'll pursue Mephiles." - Shadow demanding Silver to find their own target from the accident. *"The time space rift is expanding. There's no more time, I need to hurry." - in the beginning of the final act in End of the World. *"I will release you from the chains of your past." - as Super Shadow to Solaris. *"Three person team? I could've won that by myself." - Shadow thinking about having three people in a team after winning a race. *"This victory will be an honor of our fallen comrade." - Shadow claiming that defeating Team Rose will honor the broken E-10000B in Team Dark's story of Sonic Free Riders *"They'll witness the true speed!" - at the start of a race. *"Hmph, finally. (...) Didn't think I'd find you still hanging around here." - Shadow meeting Sonic and Tails at Eggman's incredible interstellar amusement park in Sonic Colors. *"You're finally here, Sonic. I don't know where we are, nor do I care. This is where I finish you, Sonic." - approached by Sonic for the first time, Sonic Generations. *"Hah, back for more, Sonic? Guess you never learn your lesson." - approached by Sonic again. *"Why you...!" - losing rings when hit by Sonic. *"Eat THIS!!" - throwing chaos spears after getting two to three energy cores. *"Get lost." *"You've got this, Sonic!" - cheering the two Sonics up. *"This one looks like fun." - demanding that Sonic's friends will help the two Sonics. *"Let's finish this one off quick!" - ready to fight the Time Eater. *"Sonic, you can switch with the Y/Triangle Button." *"Sonic, attack with the A/Cross Button." *"Sonic, press LB and RB/L1 and R1 Buttons at the same time to combine your powers." *"Quickly rotate the left stick to escape." *"Switch and go after it!" - when the time eater changes areas. *"It's attacking!/Look out!/It's a warping arm attack!" - Watching an arm warp out and in. *"That's a homing shot!/Be careful, Sonic!" - about a shot that tracks Super Sonic. *"You won't be able to move if that gets you!" about the restraint trap. *"Keep dodging or you'll be crushed!" *"Charge into the core!" *"Hey, don't let your guard down, now." - after the first and third hits *"Time energy is building up!" *"Time's going to slow down!" *"The time flow will be restored!" *"Incoming laser!" *"What's wrong? Tired of being so weak?" - Shadow's all-star move, Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed *"Someone needs to be taught his place." Shadow's all-star move. *"Hmph. Is that all you've got?" - losing Sonic in Sonic Generations, OR winning a race in Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed. *"It was one month before the doctor took over the world. The first time I encountered... him." - Shadow telling us his story in the beginning of the prequel of Episode Shadow *"Hmph, should've hired some defense squads for the defense squad, eh, doctor?" - teasing Eggman for hiring Jackal Squad. *"Worthless. Don't show your pathetic face around me ever again." - Shadow after defeating Infinite since a couple of months ago, Sonic Forces *"I can't imagine the doctor would do something like that without reason." - Shadow's curiosity of Eggman taking over the world. *"Yeah... looks like this won't be your garden variety recon mission." - after hearing about the rumor. *"I'm more than enough on my own. I'll handle things my way." - saying the same thing Omega said. *"Got it!" - following orders in his own game, and Sonic Forces. *"You should've known better than to send Omega an op like this." - Shadow disappointed about Omega going on ahead of him. *"Already on it! Heh, I knew it. So much for recon!" - following Rouge's orders as Rouge lost Omega's signal. *"Omega, what happened? What's going on over there?!" - trying to provide support to Omega. *"I don't know you. And the Only thing of no consequence around here is that big mouth of yours." - Shadow having forgotten the first time he met Infinite. *"What the- Where am I? That guy... What happened to Infinite?" - Shadow confused about Who's Infinite. *"I thought you said he was destroyed three months ago." - Shadow when the Replica Rouge said the Replica Omega was dispatched last week. *"You. Are you really Rouge?" - Shadow noticing a wired Rouge is a fake. *"Ugh... What is this? My head...!" - Hearing "I am not weak" echo thru his mind. *"Ngh... What...? Where? I'm back here? No, is this an illusion?" - after escaping virtual reality. *"Sonic? What are you plotting? (hears an explosion) What--IS this...?! STOP!! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING, INFINITE!?" - Realizing Infinite's going up against Sonic and chases after him. *"Rgh! Withdrawing now! What's the meaning of all this?" - Shadow before escaping the collapsing facility. *"What is it, Rouge? What happened?" - When Rouge shouts his name to get over here. *"That was a fake." - after saving Sonic's life from his duplicate. *"Infinite can create virtual reality projections. they have mass and form, but no heart and soul." - to Sonic about what Infinite can do. *"Replicas. the problem is, they may not be real, but their powers are as formidable as the originals. According to Rouge, Infinite can create unlimited numbers of them." - Shadow about Replicas. *"Exactly. As it stands, there's no way we can win this." - Shadow's reply to Sonic wondering Infinite can keep cranking out counterfeits. *"This should effectively put a stop to the doctor's greatest weapon." - after the Death Egg blows up. *"There's no more time. We have to break into the fortress now." - before the final battle begins. *"The Doctor hasn't given up. Don't let your guard down yet." - at the beginning of the Imperial Tower. Similar Heroes *Diego (Ice Age) Trivia * Shadow seems to be ambidextrous, as he leads with his left-hand in Shadow the Hedgehog, and using with right-hand in the Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) and other games. * It's unknown what Shadow does in his spare time. * Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) is the only game where him and Sonic worked together without any arguments. * Shadow (along with Knuckles) was supposed to appear in Sonic Unleashed, but was scrapped (for unknown reasons). However one of Brenda's interview questions asks what being came from the planets core, the player can have Sonic incorrectly answer 'Shadow the Hedgehog'. * Shadow's line in his self-titled game: "Where's that damn fourth Chaos Emerald?", has become a popular meme on the internet. ** Coincidentally, in Sonic Generations, Sonic can fight Shadow for the fourth Chaos Emerald (if the character defeats Perfect Chaos beforehand). * Shadow is one of the older characters in the series (chronologically being 50-years old). However, he posses eternal youth and is psychically 16 years old. *He is also one of the good guys in Super Mario Bros. Z, a Flash series created by Mark Haynes. *Shadow also appeared in the Flash movie "Sonic: Nazo Unleashed" and the upcomming movie "Return of Nazo" created by Chakra X, where he is helping Sonic and his friends to save the world from the villainous hedgehog, Nazo. Category:Sonic Heroes Category:Mysterious Category:Animals Category:Male Category:Rivals Category:Immortals Category:Tragic Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Warriors Category:Defectors Category:The Chosen One Category:Empowered Category:Sophisticated Category:Titular Category:Fighter Category:Heroes from the past Category:Brutes Category:Vengeful Category:Elementals Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Leaders Category:Loyal Category:Evil exterminators Category:Anime Heroes Category:Athletic Category:Heroic Creation Category:One-Man Army Category:Aliens Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Space Survivers Category:Related to Villain Category:Loner Heroes Category:Amnesiac Category:Death Battle Heroes Category:Strong-Willed Category:Martyr Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Law Enforcers Category:Determinators Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Special Agents Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Apprentice of Villain Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Wise Category:Byronic Category:Heartbroken Category:Revived Category:Traitor Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Right-Hand Category:Hybrids Category:Mutants Category:Thieves Category:Knights Category:Heroes by proxy Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Military Category:Twin/Clone Category:Rescuers Category:Secret Agents Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Suicidal Category:Insecure Category:Archenemy Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Dreaded Category:Reactionary Category:M & S Olympics Heroes Category:Misguided Category:Grey Zone Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Reality-Preserver Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Global Protection Category:Falsely Accused Category:Lethal Category:Collector of Powers Category:Vigilante Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Bond Protector Category:Nihilistic Category:Extremists Category:Businessmen Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Bond Creator Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Hope Bringer Category:Supporters Category:Super Hero Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Selfless Category:Outright Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Mastermind Category:Speedsters Category:Vehicular Category:Wrathful Category:Revolutionary Category:Paranoid Category:Universal Protection Category:Sentient Weapons Category:Obsessed Category:Nemesis Category:Strategists Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Remorseful Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Paragon Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Destructive Category:Destiny Defiers Category:Lawful Good Category:Scapegoat Category:Former Slaves Category:Honorable Category:Provoker Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Straight man Category:Casanova Category:Political Category:Betrayed Category:Independent Category:Heroes who had a secret past Category:Saved Soul Category:Game Changer Category:Famous Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Mentally Ill Category:Role Models Category:Soul Searchers Category:Voice of Reason Category:Time-Travellers Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Siblings